Providing, editing and accessing content is a challenging task because multiple authors, reviewers, editors, readers and others need to have their efforts coordinated among multiple article items. For example, each author may need to access and re-access his or her own content, reviewers and editors may need to contact the author or each other once the author is finished with his or her content, readers and others may need to be able to access the content quickly, etc.
Providing, editing and accessing content is even more challenging in a networked computer environment because of the complexity imposed by the environment. For example, each person needing to provide, edit or access the content may use different systems in different ways to accomplish their task, one person may not be able to reach another because of network incompatibilities or difficulties, the content must be monitored to ensure it is proceeding through any editing process properly, etc.
Some systems do exist that may accomplish at least some of these tasks. The systems that may exist, however, may not accomplish them as efficiently as desirable and may not provide any ability to provide, edit or access content quickly. That is, commercial publication systems operate on a relatively static schedule, for example, a monthly, weekly or daily schedule. However, if the ability to constantly and rapidly publish content to a number of outlets, e.g., a web site, email, instant messaging, etc., is desired, existing systems may be simply overwhelmed.
Moreover, existing systems may be tailored for industry professionals, that is for professional authors, editors, etc. Therefore the systems may require some specialized ability or training for the particular system. However, a casual user may be baffled by these systems, and so may need a system that is simple and convenient to use.
Besides the above mentioned challenges, content provision, editing or accessing may need to meet other challenges in specialized environments. For example, one of those specialized environments is the financial industry, which requires certain controls on content. For example, content generated by a financial institution usually must be reviewed carefully for compliance with various security laws before being approved for dissemination. Yet the compliance or approval process cannot interfere with the publication process because of the need for speed—a financial institution must provide timely information to its customers.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide methods, apparatus and articles of manufacture for providing, editing and accessing content.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide methods, apparatus and articles of manufacture for providing, editing and accessing content in a networked environment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide methods, apparatus and articles of manufacture for conveniently providing, editing and accessing content in a networked environment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide methods, apparatus and articles of manufacture for timely providing, editing and accessing content in a networked environment.